


Смерть, жизнь и все, что между

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Смерть, жизнь и все, что между

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death, Birth, and Everything in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425216) by isha_libran. 



Смерть

  
Его смерть, как и все прочие его действия, также была идеально спланирована.  
Это он объявил, что Истинный Король скончался от смертельной болезни, опустошавшей тогда страну. Люди горевали, но никто ничего не заподозрил.  
Он начал приводить всё в нужный ему порядок, а потом – медленно, очень медленно, – не возбуждая ничьих подозрений, изменил страну так, что она больше не нуждалась в Дайкендзе.  
Когда настал день, он был готов: заранее припасенная бутылочка, две капли – и вон он медленно уплывает…  
Он не мог заставлять Шин-О ждать слишком долго.  
В конце концов, он же обещал.

Отчаяние

  
Он проиграл.  
В итоге все его усилия оказались тщетны.  
Он умирал.  
Умирал в чужой стране, лишь с немногими верными рядом – будут ли они уважать его последнюю волю? Теперь он мог только положиться на своих «Воронов»: что они продолжат его дело, чтобы в следующей жизни он смог использовать их наработки…  
Но хуже всего – хуже даже того, что все его замыслы, всё, что он хотел сделать, с треском провалилось – было знание, что в этой жизни у него нет ни малейшей надежды хоть когда-нибудь увидеть Шин-О.

Возрождение

  
Он начинал, как и любой ребенок его возраста – разве что с необычной тягой к светловолосым аниме-персонажам.  
Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он понял, что образы из его снов – это он сам. А потом к нему вернулась вся память. И всё, что надо было сделать. Всё, что он некогда обещал.  
Но в этот раз эмоции были другими.  
Возможно, из-за нового мао. Эта наивность в Шибуе должна была выглядеть очень по-детски – если бы не напоминала так сильно о Шин-О.  
А, возможно, потому, что впервые за долгое время у него вновь появилась надежда.

Воссоединение

  
Перед ним был не тот мужчина, которого он когда-то знал.  
Нет, перед ним стоял совершенный незнакомец; в его улыбке таилась тьма.  
Поэтому он закрыл глаза, отказываясь смотреть на знакомое до боли лицо, исполняя свой долг перед королем и страной.   
То, что Шин-О сумел вернуться к ним – к нему, – было чудом, о котором он никогда не смел и мечтать.  
Шибуя нуждался в нем как в Мурате, привычном товарище и однокласснике, королевство хотело видеть в нем Дайкендзю, их спасителя.  
И только  _он_ по-настоящему знал его – как личность, не как роль.  
Все было, как всегда, и такое положение дел успокаивало.

Страсть

  
Он был идиотом.  
И сам это признавал, но, проклятье, ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Почему Шин-О, чтоб его, обязательно надо было быть таким красивым?!  
То, что ныне он находился в теле подростка, не улучшало ситуации: сплошь гормоны и горячая кровь.  
Он не думал, что сможет вновь  _полюбить_ Шин-О: слишком много лет прошло, слишком много пролегло между ними несказанного и несделанного, чтобы они легко и непринужденно возобновили то, на чем остановились когда-то – но, боги, как же он его хотел!  
Безумие. Не говоря уже о том, что материальное тело у Шин-О было исключительно внутри храма.  
И все же это не помогало справиться с собой. 

Любовь

  
У него ушло какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что снова влюбился.  
Затем, конечно же, последовал период отрицания. Четыре тысячи лет прошло, и они оба не были теми же, что и раньше. Это просто не очень-то умно: влипать повторно в одно и то же, а кем бы он теперь ни был, Мурата Кен был достаточно умен, чтобы осознавать последствия.  
Он продолжил тешить свое самолюбие обманом ровно до того дня, когда Шин-О позвал его по имени –  _Кен, мой Кен_  – и поцеловал его.  
Когда его попросили о втором шансе, он поймал себя на том, что соглашается, невзирая ни на что.  
И в ответной улыбке Шин-О он увидел любовь.

Полный цикл

  
Время почти пришло.  
Когда он прищуривался – вот так, – то мог одурачить себя, представляя, что рядом с ним Зигберт, Эрхард, Лоуренс и Руфус. Тогда их не было с ним рядом, обстоятельства обрекли его на одинокую смерть.  
Сейчас его друзья толпились вокруг кровати, глаза у всех были печальны, но сухи. Все знали, что он к этому и стремился: к долгому покою после всех бесчисленных лет, проведенных в погоне за одной-единственной целью.  
Его хватка на пальцах, которые он сжимал, ослабла, он услышал шепот Шин-О: «Следом за тобой», – и на этом все кончилось.

Навсегда

  
В первый раз вернувшись в Шин-Макоку, они переродились в самых обычных мазоку.  
Во второй раз – оказались на Земле. Один стал художником, второй певцом, и вместе они задавали тон всему миру искусства.  
В следующий раз они вновь вернулись в Шин-Макоку. Прошло много лет, теперь это был совершенно иной мир.  
Между ними не всегда была любовь – иногда это было что-то извращенное и нездоровое, но они все равно были неразлучны.  
Они ничего не помнили о прошлом, но их безошибочно притягивало друг к другу  _каждый раз_ , словно это было самой естественной вещью на свете.  
И не было этому ни конца, ни края.


End file.
